1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap of a bicycle headset and, particularly to, a cap with an easy adjustable mounting bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional cap of a bicycle headset with a mounting bracket including a cap 1, a fastener 2, a mounting bracket 3, and a fixing member 4. The bicycle headset is installed in a steer tube 7. The bicycle headset includes a star nut 8 disposed in the steer tube 7. The steer tube 7 has an open end covered by the cap 1. The star nut 8 is concealed by the cap 1. The cap 1 is secured to the star nut 8 by the fastener 2. The cap 1 has a hole 101 and the star nut 8 has a hole 801 extended therein respectively. The fastener 2 is inserted through the hole 101 to engage with the star nut 8, then the fastener 2 is inserted into and engaged the hole 801 in order to allow the cap 1 to be fixed engaged with the steer tube 7. Moreover, the fastener 2 is adapted to be moved to an engaging position in which the cap 1 is able to be rotated about the fastener 2. The mounting bracket 3 is pivotally and adjustably engaged with the cap 1 by the fixing member 4. The cap 1 includes an orifice 102 and the mounting bracket 3 includes an orifice 301 respectively. The fixing member 4 is inserted through the orifice 301, then the fixing member 4 is inserted into and engaged the hole 102 in order to allow the mounting bracket 3 to join to the cap 1. The fixing member 4 is movable to a first engaging position in that the mounting bracket 3 is fixedly positioned at a pivoting position with respect to the cap 1 and a second engaging position in that the mounting bracket 3 is pivotal with respect to the cap 1 about the fixing member 4. The mounting bracket 3 is used for engaging an accessory. The mounting bracket 3 defines a connecting end 302 for engaging with the accessory.
FIGS. 1 and 2 also show the steer tube 7 includes a stem 5 engaged therewith. The stem 5 defines a mounting end 501 engaged with the steer tube 7. The stem 5 engaged with the steer tube 7 includes the mounting end 501 including an inner periphery circumscribing an outer periphery of the steer tube 7. The inner periphery of the mounting end 501 is not enclosed and extend laterally form a first end to a second end and includes the first and second end separated by a gap 502. Additionally, a handle bar 6 is installed to the stem 5.
The fastener 2 can be moved to the engaging position in which the cap 1 can be rotated and the fixing member 4 can be moved to the second engaging position in which the mounting bracket 3 can be pivoted with respect to the cap 1. Accordingly, the mounting bracket 3 is positionable to various orientations and various pivoting positions. Nevertheless, adjustments of the fastener 2 and the fixing member 4 are time-consuming and laborious.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.